


An Alicorn Keeper's Best Friend

by eating-mooncakes (Catherine_Mooncakes)



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Mooncakes/pseuds/eating-mooncakes
Summary: Jurek meets Luna and Wynn for the first time!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	An Alicorn Keeper's Best Friend

It was a warm spring day, and Sophie was pulling Jurek along, laughing uncontrollably.

“Why won’t you tell me where we’re going?” Jurek asked again, sighing.

“Because it’s a surprise!” Sophie tugged on his hand. “Come on!”

He rolled his eyes and quickened his pace, trotting over the fresh green fields of Havenfield.

Sophie had called him up the day before, insisting that he come visit Havenfield for “a surprise.” He had wanted to say no to the strange child, but she seemed so sincere that he couldn’t help but say yes.

And so, here they were, off to see “a surprise.”

Sophie came to a halt, causing Jurek to nearly trip over her.

“Woah!” He steadied himself. “What now?”

“We’re almost at the surprise.” Sophie pulled a strip of blue cloth out of one of her pockets and offered it to him. “So you have to be blindfolded.”

He gave her an exasperated look, but complied, tying it behind his head.

“Now what?” He tapped his foot.

Sophie sprang forward, and he tripped, falling to the ground.

“Sorry!” Sophie grabbed his shoulder. “I was trying to guide you!”

“Let’s just get going.” Jurek smiled at what he thought was her.

A few moments later, the familiar whinny of alicorns reached his ears.

Nostalgia washed over him.

The days he had spent caring for Greyfell had been some of the best of his life.

He had loved that alicorn. When Greyfell used to have flashbacks to his war days, Jurek would sit with him for hours, stroking his fur and murmuring to him.

But he had a family now.

Jurek was suddenly much more excited for Sophie’s surprise.

“Okay.” Sophie took a breath. “You can take off your blindfold now!”

Jurek slowly untied it and opened his eyes.

Two beautiful alicorn babies, shimmering like they had been dipped in moonlight, stared back at him.

The female was the first to move, dashing over to him and licking his hand.

Jurek laughed, feeling tears start to prick his eyes. “Hi, beautiful girl.”

The male, not to be outdone, trotted over and nosed his other hand.

Jurek scratched both of their heads. They quickly tired of the activity, however, and began to circle him, inspecting, wings flapping.

Jurek turned to Sophie. “I never thought I’d get to meet them.”

She beamed at him. “You deserved to.”

“I’m not sure I did.” He cocked a half-smile, gazing at their beautiful brown eyes.

Silveny softly nickered, coming up to Jurek and placing her muzzle on his shoulder. He softly smiled and rested his hand on her head. “Hello, again, dear. I hear you’re a mother now.”

Silveny nickered approvingly and shook herself.

Sophie giggled. “You should hear what she’s transmitting right now.”

“Is she glad to see me?” Jurek raised his eyebrows.

“You could say that.” Sophie casually raised a shoulder. “You could also say that she thinks you’re the best thing since Keefe Sencen.”

Jurek chuckled. “High praise, I hear.”

She nodded solemnly. “Indeed.”

Sophie glanced over her shoulder. “Ah. Here comes the last one.”

Jurek’s face broke into a smile, and he turned around, arms open.

Greyfell cantered over and gently bit Jurek’s ear, his eyes chiding him.

“I’m sorry it took me so long to come see you, Blue Wings.” Jurek took his face in his hands. “I missed you.”

Greyfell nuzzled his face, and Jurek’s heart swelled.

He had missed his best friend.


End file.
